


Stay With Me

by Sybli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybli/pseuds/Sybli
Summary: One night stands weren't easy at first.This is old but I'm posting it anyway.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Stay With Me

When Obadiah came in, the apartment was trashed. Beer cans and plastic cups covered every surface, and the nauseating smell of puke mixed with weed smoke permeated the room. Clothes and sheets were strewn haphazardly around, draped on overturned furniture and obscuring the floor. A pair of underwear dangled from the fan, which was hanging at an angle from the ceiling and swaying in the breeze from several shattered windows.

A typical Thursday for Tony.

Sighing deeply, Obadiah headed towards Tony’s bedroom, resigning himself to yet another hunt for an apartment complex willing to keep his pet genius considering his growing reputation for destroying any apartment he set foot in. As he picked his way through ruined furniture and puddles of vomit, he wondered if it was really worth it to keep pretending to be Tony’s father if it also meant cleaning up after him.

He swung the bedroom door open without knocking, though it wouldn’t have mattered; Tony was passed out completely, half covered by a sheet and curled around a pillow. He stirred slightly when Obadiah flicked on the lights, a frown creasing his face as he mumbled something unintelligible and hugged the pillow to him tighter. Obadiah shook his shoulder, nearly growling in irritation when Tony tried to shrug him off. When the teen started to open his eyes though, he fixed his face into a slightly concerned look. Couldn’t upset his lead weapon designer, now could he?

“...Obie? What’s goin’ on?” Tony slurred as he squinted up at Obadiah.

“I think you better tell me that, son.” Obadiah should _patent_ the tone he used on Tony. Just parental enough, just concerned enough; he should have tried acting when he was in his prime. Tony blinked a few times and blearily looked around the room before staring at the pillow in his arms like he’d never seen it before.

Suddenly, Tony went from drunken sleepiness to panic as he flung himself up in bed.

“Where’d Lisa go? She said she was gonna stay!” Tony’s voice rose to a shout. “She promised she would stay!” Looking around the bed frantically, he spied a crumpled piece of paper lying on the pillow. As Obadiah watched, apparently forgotten, Tony read the small note, his face crumpling when he finished it. He buried his face in his hands, prompting Obadiah to grimace in disgust before wrapping an arm around the younger man’s shoulders.

“Now, now, it can’t be that bad. A good one night stand never hurt anybody.” He let Tony cry for a while longer, silently rolling his eyes while he patted his shoulder. When the tears stopped coming, he withdrew his arm as quickly as possible. Jesus, couldn’t he have found a kid genius who wasn’t an emotional wreck half the time?

“Come on, Tony, how about you get up and dressed? We’ll go to lunch. Come on, up now. I’ll wait in the car.” Obadiah smiled gently at the young, tear-stained man in front of him before turning on his heel to leave. As soon as the door shut behind him, he began to scowl.

_Those damn missiles better be worth all this shit._

**Author's Note:**

> whew that's been sitting in my song prompts for like four years. Title taken from "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith.


End file.
